Memories Under The Black Sun
by midnightquiver
Summary: Sequel to My Last Sunrise. People are coming back from the dead and no one knows who's doing it. Even darker powers have come to the power source that lies on the old town. Will Fell's church finally go under in the final battle that will test everyone?
1. Just Here

**For those reading this is a sequel to my story *My Last Sunrise* so if you haven't read that yet then you should. Anyways I hope that those who have read my stories will like this one.**

**P.S i do not own The Vampire diaries**

~Bonnie~

I stood there across from the diner watching them. Why was I here? Did I know them or something? I didn't know them at all though. As tempted as I was to go over there and speak to them I decided against it. They'd think I was crazy if I started babbling on and on toward them.

I turned and walked away leaving whatever thoughts I had about them there. I wasn't entirely sure where I was going but anywhere seemed better than here. This place was just too sad and dark for me. I didn't know how I knew but I did. It held a lot of death.

The bus pulled up as I made it to the bus stop. I headed toward the back where the seats seemed to be less full. I saw a seat open beside a man. He looked timeless for lack of better words. Each featured looked as if they had been thought out thoroughly.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked

He looked up at me and instantly his ice blue eyes pierced me.

"Uh sure." He said

He didn't seem to enthusiastic about it.

"I'm Bonnie." I said introducing myself

"Damon."

**Short I know but beginnings are always short. Please review I would really like the feedback.**


	2. A Tug Into A Pull

~Bonnie~

"So where are you going?" I asked

"Away from here apparently." Damon hissed

I thought about keeping my mouth shut because it was a good idea but the thought came too late.

"Did I do something to offend you or are you normally a dick to everyone you meet?" I snapped

His eyebrows rose in surprise and he didn't answer.

"Wow he doesn't have a comeback how surprising." I said sarcastically

Now feeling really annoyed I got up and headed up a few seats and sat with someone else. I didn't really get a look as to who it was because I was bit annoyed at the moment. I didn't even know why I had gotten so annoyed. I just was.

As we were reaching the edge of town there was a large bang and then the bus started swerving until it finally stopped.

"Are you okay?" the person beside me asked

I looked at him my breath stopping for a split second.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. But what happened?" I asked

"I think a tire blew in the back." He said

And even though he was saying something else I didn't really catch any of it being I was a bit distracted by his deep green eyes. If it weren't the blue ones it's the green ones. Something about him just dragged me in.

"Everyone calm down it's just a flat. Please exit and stay together we should be up and running soon." The bus driver said

We all exited.

"Looks like I'm not going anywhere. I mean is it that hard to get out of this town?" I said to myself

"You're trying to leave too?"

I turned to see the green eyed one there. Unintentional I felt my cheeks warm and I was sure I was red in the face. I hoped he didn't notice.

"Yeah I'm leaving. What about you?" I asked

"Same. I'm Stefan by the way." he said smiling

"Bonnie. You know to be honest I don't even know how I got here or much of anything."

He gave me a weird look.

"What?"

"You said you have no idea what you're doing here."

I nodded reassuring him.

"I don't remember if I have friends or family or really anything but my name." I added

"I… am having a bit of the same problem actually." He said

"Really? That's…awkward." I said

He chuckled a little.

"And what would these two little birds be up to?"

I turned to see Damon smirking toward us as he was leaning against the bus.

"Go stun down yourself." I hissed

"Oooo such rude words from such a petite girl." He said a cheshire grin spreading across his face

The annoying feeling started to come back. But it wasn't the only feeling creeping inside of me. It was the same feeling I had with Stefan only deeper. A feeling that I knew him somehow. Knowing in a deeper way that couldn't be explained since I wasn't entirely sure. Plus why would I ever have feelings towards him? He's a dick head and knows it.

Rolling my eyes I pushed pass him and walked around to the other side of the bus. Getting away from him was my concern at the moment.

_It wasn't my intent to get her pissed thought it does make her look like a fire goddess. I should be careful though. If I get to close she might get hurt._

I looked around as I heard his voice. But he wasn't near me at all. Did I hear his thoughts? Is that even possible? Trying to take it all in I started pacing. I didn't realize it till I brought hand up to rub my temples that my hands had fire on them. Instinctively I started screaming but then it only got bigger. It didn't though which was weird.

As someone rounded around the bus it went out.

"Bonnie are you okay?"

I turned to see Stefan with a look of panic on his face.

"Uh I don't know."

I looked back down at my hands feeling really confused. Then looking down the road that headed back to Fell's Church I paused. For some reason I felt a reason to go back like a really big pull. As if something would help me with what was happening. I started running pushing pass Stefan back to Fell's church. I felt strong and fast like nothing could stop me.

"Bonnie!" I heard Stefan yell after me

~Damon~

"And she's gone." I said watching her disappear from sight

"Don't you have anything better to do than irritate people?" Stefan asked

"Not really being I don't really know what's going on. drawing a blank makes me cranky." I said

"Wait amnesia with you too?"

I looked at him but couldn't help but start laughing.

"Not that it's your concern." I hissed

"You know what? I don't really care but what I do care about is her maybe getting hurt being she is having memory issues too."

Before I could add anything Stefan took off. It was strange though because he was fast. I mean really fast. I wasn't sure at first but now I knew. He was a vampire too. I wouldn't let him get even close to Bonnie because I knew what he was really after.

~Bonnie~

As I finally got back in town I stopped to catch a breather.

"Bonnie wait up!"

I looked to see Stefan running towards me.

"There a reason you followed me?" I asked

"Well I figured you don't remember anything and neither do I and that maybe it's better that we stick together."

"You think we know each other." I said

"To be honest? Yes I do."

"Well alright. But only because I don't want to be alone."

"Bonnie?"

"What now!" I exclaimed turning to see who else called my name

It was the girl I had seen in the diner earlier that day and her friend was looking at me shocked.

"Stefan." She whispered

I looked at Stefan and he seemed just as confused as me.

"Do I know you?" we both asked simultaneously


	3. Things I Don't Want To Remember

~Elena~

The two of them looked at me dumbfounded and clueless.

"It's me Elena." I said

It's like they didn't know me at all.

"Elena?" bonnie said as clarifying it

I nodded.

"Look I have no idea who you are and maybe I'm just someone you thought you know."

"Knew." I corrected

"Well anyways I have to go." She said

I could tell she was lying because I could see the lost look in her eyes.

"Stefan look at me. I'm sure you recognize me." I said praying something would jog him

But he didn't say anything at all.

~Bonnie~

I wanted to believe her but I wasn't so sure. She said she knows us and I didn't want it to be a trick. Then I felt Stefan take my hand reassuringly. The look on her face became even more shocked as if we had done something insulting.

"Uh maybe we'll see you around." I stuttered than we walked off

As we did start walking I felt a sudden sharp pain to my temple making my knees buckle.

"Bonnie?" Stefan said holding me up

It all a sudden flash of images across my mind. They were all so quick that they had come as fast as they had gone and I couldn't remember anything I had seen. It was all on the tip of my tongue but then there was nothing.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"I think so." I said regaining balance

"What happened?" he asked

"It was a flash of pictures in my head than it was gone."

"What did you see?"

"I…I don't remember."

"It's alright."

"You don't think I'm crazy?" I asked

He paused and gave me that thinking look. I just laughed and I elbowed and he started laughing too.

"I'm not one to judge about strange things trust me." he said

"So then where do we go?"

"Hmmmm. Well there's the hotel?"

"Yeah I guess that'll do. It's not like there's any other place to stay." I said

I wasn't entirely enthusiastic about staying in a place that made me scared and uneasy.

~Damon~

I didn't exactly feel like waiting around for the bus to get back up and running so I headed back to town. Maybe I'd run into that red head Bonnie again. If I did I was thinking about apologizing to her. Thinking about it wasn't entirely sure though. There was something about her and Stefan that seemed off though I could sense it.

As I rounded the corner I saw her and Stefan talking to a blond girl who seemed to look distraught. The more they each were getting antsy. Then all of the sudden Stefan took Bonnie's hand. I could feel my blood boiling and I wanted to rip Stefan's hand off for touching her. Instead I just kept watching them. After Bonnie and Stefan walked off still hand in hand I watched as the blond haired girl with deep blue eyes that were ever so enticing sit down on the bench and cry her eyes out while the guy she was with put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I asked

She looked up at me and her eyes went as wide as saucers. Then she jumped up and wrapped her arms around me not letting go.

"Damon it's you!" she exclaimed in doing so

I pulled away quickly looking at her cautiously.

"Oh don't say you don't remember me either?" she stammered

"Should I know you? I mean you look familiar but I have no idea who you are. But if I may ask how the hell do you know me?"

"Damon it's me. Elena I'm with your brother Stefan. You know that."

"What! You're telling me that dumbass that's with the red head is my brother!"

"Why don't you remember?" she cried

Then I grabbed her by the shoulders looking deep into her eyes.

"How do you know me and don't lie." I said trying to compel her

"Are you trying to compel me? You know it doesn't work because of the vervain necklace Stefan gave me."

I quickly let go. I was torn between snapping her neck so she didn't tell people about me being she must've known I was a vampire and running. The first plan sounded better. As I started toward her she started backing away and then the other stood in front of her defensively. It sounded as if he were growling at me.

"What the hell are you a dog?" I growled at him

"Tyler stop. He doesn't remember anything. You can't blame him for thinking we're crazy."

"Oh I don't think you're crazy I think your beyond psychotic." I said sarcastically

She came out from behind him and came toward me. I could feel my fangs extending.

"So you think you know me. you know this part of me?" I hissed

"I do. I also know how in love you are with my best friend." She said

Everything she was saying was making me crazy. It was too much.

"You're lying!" I yelled

I could feel a sharp pain hitting my mind. It was all coming fast and hard making me dizzy till I fell to the ground. There were so many images running through me at once till it just slowed down as if I were on the side lines watching myself.

I was watching myself with Bonnie. The night she had snuck out of her room and into mine. I could hear her moaning my name in her heavenly voice. How she made me crazy with the simple touch of her ivory skin. How there was nothing in world I wanted more than her. She was what made me live. She was what gave me a heartbeat if that.

Then it was like a fast forward to a point where we were yelling at each other. I could see the hurt in her eyes as well as my own. Neither were letting go. Each stubborn in their own way. Then all the sudden it went fast again then came to an abrupt stop.

I was sitting there in the cemetery with Bonnie in my arms while tears poured down my face. Her blood was all over me and she was cold and unmoving. Then I watched as I pulled off my ring and set it on the ground. Holding her for as long I as I could I watched as I ashed in the morning sun.

Before I knew it I was back on the sidewalk and Elena was at my side.

"Are you okay?"

Everything was there. Every memory every thought.

"What the hell? I was dead. I was actually at peace for once which was naturally impossible and I get brought back to this hell?" I snarled as I looked around

~Bonnie~

Sitting in my room I flicked through the channels but there was nothing on. So turning it off I looked around the room. I wanted to try something but I was scared. Closing my eyes I concentrated really hard. When I opened them I saw several things floating in the air. I stood up looking at it all in amazement. Then turning I saw Stefan standing in the doorway just as amazed. Everything fell to the floor in that instant.

"Uh I can explain?"

"That…that would be good." He said

"Well I can't explain because weird stuff has been happening to me all day." I said

Then he chuckled.

"You're laughing?" I asked confused

"I can't help it. it's like no matter how hard we try to remember we end up finding out something that makes things worse somehow."

"Yeah things always seem to get worse. But then what's the weird thing with you?"

"Don't freak out but I found out I'm a vampire." He said

It didn't register at first then I just started laughing.

"A vampire that's pretty funny." I said falling to the floor

But right before I hit the floor Stefan was there and had caught me. I had stopped laughing just as fast as he had caught me. he helped me back up to my feet but I was to focused on how impossible it was to be that fast.

"So do you believe me?"

I looked at him skeptically.

"there's a lot of things I shouldn't believe but I do. Like somehow I knew something was different about you and that I have this strong connection to Damon that I can't explain because-"

"Everything's blank?" he finished

"Exactly."

Then I felt him wrap an arm around my shoulder.

"We'll get through this. But something I suggest we do in the morning is go see that Elena girl. She seems to know things we don't." he said

"What if she's lying?" I asked

"It's a chance we have to take."

"I don't know." I said

~Stefan~

We talked for hours on what we had found out in past 24 hours about ourselves. But whenever we tried to remember how we got here it all came out blank. There was no explanation. After a while we fell asleep.

When I woke up though she was gone. There was no trace of her anywhere. Would she just up and leave?

~Bonnie~

Opening my eyes I looked around to notice I was in a dark place. I could barely see anything. Standing I went to take a step only to trip and fall on my face.

"Just like me to trip and fall." I muttered to myself

"You're right about that." Said a voice ahead of me

Looking up I felt my heartbeat accelerate as the shadowy figure stepped forward to show herself. She had dark blue eyes that seemed to have melded with a green color and her hair was black with red streaks through it. Most of her bangs covered her eyes but they gleamed so it wasn't hard to see them. But it felt as if they were burning me alive.

"Where am I and who are you?" I hissed getting up

"That's not important. What is important is that I'm here to help you and get you to remember who you really are." She said inching toward me

"Like I said where am I and who are you?" I asked more harshly

"You are quite stubborn but fine. My name is Blair." She said

"Okay… and what are you?" I asked

With that she busted up laughing.

"What?" I said

"What am I? Bonnie what makes you think I'm something out of the ordinary?"

"Well I highly doubt something of normal standards would've kidnapped me and put me in a dank place like this."

"Good point. I'm a mixture of things actually. Little bit of shadow with a hint of witch on the side." She said

"Shadow?"

"It's not bad trust me." she said

To be honest though it was hard to trust someone who kidnapped you and then said that they were here to help you.

"Relax Bonnie if I wanted to hurt you I would've done it by now." She said

Then she held out her hand to me. Hesitating at first because there was still doubt in the back of my mind I then took her hand.


	4. There Will Be Blood

~Damon~

I sat there on Elena's couch rubbing my temples.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. Do you know who did it?" I asked Elena

"I have no idea. I'm still trying to adjust to the fact that you guys are alive." She said

Looking over at her I noticed her trying to cover her wrists. Looking at her skeptically I took her wrists.

"Damon no." she said trying to yank them back feebly

Lifting the sleeves there were several scars from her wrists to her mid arm. I looked up at her feeling shock. The Elena I knew would have never done anything of the sort.

"Everyone left me. All of you left me alone. You can't imagine what that did to me." she said looking down

"Elena this is never a way out." I said letting go of her

"It's okay Damon. I went through it all but it seems death doesn't even want me anymore." she said

Neither of us said anything for a long time. We just sat there in each others company unsure of what to say. The one thing on my mind was getting Bonnie back.

As I went to say something there was a knock at the door. I followed Elena as she went to the door. When she opened it Stefan was standing there. We both just looked at each other for a split second.

"Oh great." Him and I said simultaneously

It was a force of habit.

"If I'd known he'd be here I wouldn't have came. But it's a bit of an emergency so is Bonnie here?" Stefan asked

"No she's not." Elena said

I could hear her heartbeat accelerate. Looking at Stefan I could tell he was worried too but it was different. It was he had a crush on her or something. That was it too because I was that way about Elena.

"Oh hell no!" I yelled then jumped him

I didn't care whether he had his memories or not he wasn't allowed to have those feeling about something that didn't belong to him. Stealing was not allowed.

"Get off of me!" Stefan yelled

"You are not getting her." I hissed grabbing him by the throat

He hit me in my side then kicked me off of him. Standing up I looked at him to notice he also had come back as a vampire.

Elena stepped in between us.

"Enough!" she yelled

"It's not like anyone has claim on her. I'm allowed to have feelings for her." Stefan hissed

Not only did my jaw drop but so did Elena's.

"You already have a girlfriend you idiot." I growled

"What!" he exclaimed

"Damon stop." Elena said in a small voice "Just let him go. We can't force him to remember."

"You got me to." I insisted

"You were open to it. He's not. He thinks we're psychotic."

I looked back at him glaring.

"Well I'll be damned if he touches Bonnie."

"Oh I'm sure there's a good reason as to why she left you." Stefan said

A growl ripped through my throat.

"But don't worry I'll do better." he said

That was it. That's all took for me to go at him.

"Damon no!"

I tackled him to the ground hard. As I went to his I noticed he was twitchy and his eyes were rolling to the back of his head. I got up and took a step back.

"I didn't do it." I said with hands up in surrender

~Bonnie~

"So what exactly are we doing Blair?" I asked as I followed her

"We're going to help get your memory back but first there are a few things we should do." She said

"Such as…"

"You'll see." She said

I knew something right but something in my gut told me to ride it out and see where it goes.

"Should've known you wouldn't tell me." I said

"Don't you trust me?" she asked

I hesitated.

"Of course I do." I answered

I had no one else that knew me. Plus Blair told me that, that girl was after me. She also helped me with my powers and with understanding the witch part of me. she's helped me a lot and I wasn't sure what I'd do without her.

"You can stay with me and later we'll work on our little problem." She said

I looked up at her house in awe. It was huge and absolutely beautiful.

"What would be our problem though?" I asked

"You know that girl?"

I nodded.

"Well her and her friends killed my brother. I'm going to need your help to get him back and to bring them down." She said

"I don't know Blair." I said uneasily

"They killed him for no reason. He was trying to help the world and they killed him because of it. they didn't like it so they got rid of him. I watched them do the same to you too." she said

I looked down at my shoes. Why would anyone do that?

"They didn't like being the ones without the power so got rid of anyone in their way. So I'm thinking payback." She said

Anger boiled inside of me. Kill me and kill my friends. I didn't care who brought me back I was out for the blood of the one who killed me. I looked up at Blair.

"I'm in. nobody kills me or my friends so whoever did is won't be living for very long." I said

Blair smirked as if accomplishing something. I didn't care either.

"Good to know you're on the right side." She said "We'll be doing a specific ritual in a few weeks to bring back my brother."

"Why wait?"

"there's an eclipse coming up and when he comes he won't fade if I should die."

"Wait what?"

"Look I brought you back alright? But if I die you'll fade. You won't remain. If I do the ceremony you will." She said

"Okay…"

"You'll understand soon enough." She said

Then she pulled out a picture and handed it to me.

"These are the people who attacked us." she said

I looked down to see a group of people together. Three of which I had seen earlier before I met Blair.

"I've seen these two." I said pointing out Stefan and Damon

"They're dead." She said

"No their very alive."

"Shit they must've came back when you did. The spell must've gone awry a little. They helped kill my brother." She said then pointed to Damon "He killed you."

"It doesn't make sense though. They didn't act as if they were out to kill me. Then again they didn't have any memories either." I said

"They manipulate people Bonnie. That's how they get to you. I watched as you fell in love with him only to watch him stab you." She said

I shook my head feeling my blood boil as my anger rose to hatred.

"You're like a sister to me bonnie I would never lie to you." She said putting her hand on my shoulder

"I'm no longer out for revenge. I think I'll go one step higher and go for blood." I hissed crumpling the picture in my hand

**If haven't yet please review. I'll give you a big hug if you do. So review.**


	5. A Blow to The Heart

~Damon~

"Damon what did you do?" Elena exclaimed

"All I did was tackle him! I didn't hit him and he went epileptic." I said backing away from Stefan who looked like he was having a seizure

Elena rushed to his side before I could stop her. Tyler just stayed quiet which was more than likely the best Idea being he has a big mouth.

"Stefan?" she said as she knelt down beside him

There was worry itching at me in the back of my mind. Then as the seizing stopped he laid there motionless for several moments. Was he dead? Looking away I could hear Elena start to sob.

As that thought crossed my mind I saw his fingers twitch.

"Elena." I said

She looked up at him as he started coming around. I rushed to his side to help him sit up.

"What the hell happened?" he asked rubbing the back of his head

"Stefan are you okay?" Elena asked

~Elena~

He looked at me with blankly with no recognition then next thing I knew he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into his arms.

"Oh god Elena it was so dark. So many voices and they wouldn't go away." he mumbled holding me close

I felt myself cry even more.

"It's you." I breathed

"Of course."

"I thought you were gone." I sobbed

"So did I."

"So that means you're my actual brother right? No more crushing on my girl right?" Damon asked interrupting us

We both looked over at him with furrowed brows.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't yet another guy taking her from me let alone my own brother. That would be just rude." He added

Stefan smirked a little.

"What's going on? I-I'm so confused. Last thing I saw or even remembered was back at the cemetery and then I was gone. I don't know how to explain it."

"You were at the cemetery?" I asked confused

"It's hard to explain and I would if I could." He said

"There are a lot of things that we can't explain lately and the list keeps piling up." Damon said as he stood

"So if we're back from lord knows where then are the others alive as well?" Stefan asked

"Bonnie is but we haven't seen the others. Could they be coming back?" Elena asked

"I have no clue but it would probably be a good idea to find her." Stefan said

"That won't be a problem being she's standing right there." Damon said

~Damon~

She was standing across the street. She was wearing a black halter with black skinny jeans and stilettos. The look definitely caught my attention but what really caught me were her eyes. They were dark beyond recognition. I couldn't see anything good in her. What I did see was a killer.

"Don't look s o surprised Salvatore. You killed me and one of my best friends now it's your turn. I promise it'll hurt and be torturous. And I always keep my promises." She said

"Bonnie this isn't you. Who did this to you? They're playing with your head." I said trying to keep a grip on myself

"Just like you did? Highly doubtful. I know who my allies are." She hissed

Walking across the street toward her she stood her ground. She raised her hand as I was making my way toward her. I could feel my chest tighten and it was stopping. I stopped and fell to the asphalt. I heard her walk the rest of the way toward me. looking up at her I saw an evil grin spread across her face. Searing pain ripped through every inch of me. it was as if she had her hands on my organs and she was squeezing them until they burst.

"Bonnie!" I yelled

She jumped at the call of her name and let go. For a split second I thought I saw her in there like she was trying to break free but was unsuccessful. Her eyes turned dark again and then she grabbed me by the throat lifting me to my feet.

"Don't worry I plan on taking my time with you. After all you were the one who killed me and I want to have fun before you die. Who knows I might let you live to watch Blair bring back Flinx. I'm sure you remember him. She said

"Bonnie stop. This isn't you. They're using you." I managed being she was crushing my wind pipe

She let out a giggle that sounded psychotic and sent shivers down my spine. Then she moved closer to the point where I almost felt her lips on my ear.

"Just like you did when you said you loved me?" she whispered

Everything froze in me at that instant. She let go of me and I hit the pavement on my knees.

"I'll see you all real soon." She hissed then turned and walked away

Not really registering I slowly stood up. Then all of the sudden I heard honking then the screeching of tires. Looking up a little too late I felt the car hit me and take my feet right from under me.

"Damon!" I heard Elena scream but it sounded so distant

I didn't even feel the car hit me. And when it kept going I just laid there on the road. Everything felt like it was getting farther away from and I didn't care anymore. She was gone and there was nothing left of her there. There was no fighting this because I couldn't. I couldn't fight the one person I love. Hell the only person I love. It was all hopeless anymore. We always lost something. We were always too selfish with what we wanted and look at where it got us. I guess I wasn't as strong as I thought I was.

~Elena~

Running over to Damon as he laid there in the middle of the road Stefan and I brought him inside before any of the neighbors saw and got suspicious. We set him down on one of the living chairs. The look in his eyes were vacant of any living being that might be in there.

"What did she do to you?" I said to myself

It was like he was gone.

**I hope you liked the chapter and the best way to let me know about that is in a review. So pertty please click the blue button and give a good, bad, or ugly review. **


	6. Waking Up

**Hey all! I'm very happy for all of the reviews so thank you so much and I hope you keep reading.**

**And shay since I couldn't send you an immediate response here it is to your question from the review.**

**Shay: Flinx is the bad guy from the first story being this is the sequel and Blair is his sister who's here to get him back. But Blair is the new addition and we didn't know Flinx's name in the beginning because he never gave it. I hope that answered your question.**

**Now on with the story! See you at the bottom!**

~Elena~

Stefan sat Damon on the couch who was still dazed.

"It's like he's not even in there." I said looking into his eyes

He wasn't moving at all. He was just staring out to nowhere.

"Damon." Stefan said trying to get his attention

There was no answer. Then Stefan hit Damon across the face.

"Stefan!" I exclaimed

"He's gone. There's nothing we can do because the only person that could possibly help us is out to kill us." he said

Right as I went to say something Tyler busted in through the front door.

"Hey did you see Bonnie? I just ran into her and she tried to come on to me." he said

"Aren't you dead?" Stefan asked

"Uh no. Last time I checked I'm very alive compared to you." He answered

"But I thought…" Stefan trailed off

"He got his memory back didn't he?" he asked me

I nodded. Tyler just sighed in frustration.

"Look I'm not dead. I was still inside the boarding house when it caught fire when I got out I just ran. Things were chasing me and I didn't look back." Tyler explained to Stefan

Stefan just nodded then looked back over at Damon worriedly.

"What's wrong with him?" Tyler asked gesturing to Damon

"Something Bonnie said or did. We're unsure. It's like he there but he's gone or something." I answered

"Will he be alright? I mean if we get attacked or something we will more than likely get killed. One vampire and a werewolf versus a witch and some evil bitch from the great beyond isn't a winning battle. We're going to need as much as I hate to say it. plus he might be the only one who can bring Bonnie back." Tyler said

I went to open my mouth to protest.

"He's right." Stefan said "Whatever battle he's got going on in there he better get sorted out."

~Damon~

I just sat there in the living room of the boarding house. This place was my only home and my cage.

"So you just going to sit there?"

I looked up to see Bonnie sitting across from me.

"_Cara._" I breathed

She smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I failed. I lost you." I muttered

"So you hide in here? It's never like you to give up." She said

"Bonnie I can't do this." I stammered

She stood and walked over towards me.

"You're stronger than this."

I reached out to touch her and she took my hand and pulled me up to my feet.

"I'm only as real in your mind as I am your heart Mr. Salvatore."

"I don't think I've ever heard you be so formal." I said with a small smirk

She smiled that beautiful smile that always made me crash. I pulled her close not wanting to let go.

"Damon you can't stay here." she said pulling away

"Why?"

"They need you. Bonnie needs you. You can bring her back and you know it."

"She thinks I killed her and if I'll get myself killed if I go near her." I said

"You need to wake up." She said more like an order

I just shook my head no.

"I'm staying here with you." I said

She sighed that sight when she was annoyed. I couldn't help but grin because it was cute.

"I guess I'll have to remind you why you need to go back." She said

The next thing I know she reaches up and touches my forehead and there's a bright light.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed

Looking around I noticed we outside of a house. Bonnie was looking at something. I walked over to her to see what she was looking at then froze.

"Is that-"

"Mhm." She said cutting me off

We were staring at us. We were outside Vicki's house underneath the tree. Watching myself I was the cocky one thinking I could get anything I wanted without realizing what an idiot I was. I watched as he leaned down to kiss her. That was our first kiss even though I was looking for food and not a hook –up. I forgot that I had kissed her not the other way around. Looking at her made me smile because I don't think I had ever seen her that content even thought it only lasted a few seconds. Then Mutt came over and started yelling at me. Even now I wanted to rip his throat out.

"That moment right there is the moment you found out you had feelings for her." Bonnie said

And it was true I hadn't really had feelings for anyone except myself and Katherine's look alike and even then it was just a lust and nothing more.

Then all of the sudden the scene changed into something else. We were out by the Old Wood. I watched as a car was being crushed. Three teenagers were screaming from the inside. I watched as I came in and ripped the car open and lifted an unconscious and poisoned Bonnie.

"Why'd you save her?" she asked me

"She called to me scared and I was scared for her." I answered honestly "She nearly died that night. It was the first time I had actually been terrified."

The scene changed quickly before I could see anything else. It was a more recent memory I had. I was looking at Bonnie on the balcony under the moon. Her skin glowed beautifully like a goddess and she looked like fire. Her eyes said she was tired and exhausted yet longing for a connection which she hadn't found yet. The idiot I was I watched her. It should've been sooner. I shouldn't have waited till we were on death's steps to actually love her.

"It's too late." I muttered to myself as I turned away from the two kissing under the moonlight.

"Watch." Bonnie said and spun me back around forcing me to watch us

I watched as she fell apart in my arms letting go as we made love that night. She let me in when she could've turned her back on me. I felt a tear slide down my cheek freely.

"You ready to give the damsel in distress up?" she asked as she wiped away the tear

Before I could answer I found myself blinking rapidly as everything faded and Elena's house came into view. It was dark out and Elena was on the couch snuggled close up to Stefan on the couch while Tyler was lying back on the chair with his feet up on the coffee table. He was growling in his sleep.

"That is so weird." I mumbled shaking my head

It was different when you're kicked out of your own mind. But I guess there was a purpose to it. I had to get her back and it wouldn't be easy. There was one way I could do it too; it would be painful for her.

**Please review!**


	7. Remembrance Is A Bitch

~Bonnie~

"At least he knows." I said

"Knows what?" Blair asked

"Knows what he did. You could see it all over his face." I said

It'll be all the more better when I torture him ever so slowly. Looking at Blair she seemed to be thinking about other things.

"You alright?" I asked as I sat down beside her

"I don't know. I just don't want there to be more problems than we can handle Bon." She said

Right as she said that my mind flashed. I was seine blurbs of three girls laughing and having a good time then just like that it was gone. But this time I remembered it. The other two girls I saw beside me in the flash were the two I saw in the picture Blair handed me. Did I know them beyond an enemy?

I just shook my head thinking nothing of it knowing it would be a never ending itch at the back of my mind.

"I should be asking you it seems." She said

"Asking what?" I said coming out of the daze I was in

"If you're alright."

"Oh I'm fine."

She looked at me as if she didn't believe me.

"I'm fine really." I said laughing a little

"Good. I need my witch good and powerful." She said winking

"God and powerful you shall have, but not if I don't get some rest so see you in the morning." I said and got up

"See you in the morning red." She said

For a moment I paused then kept walking as another flash went through my mind. I was in what looked like a study. Damon as I was told was his name was leaning in close to me then all of the sudden he leaned in and kissed me. Then all of the sudden it was gone. The whole flash like memory was gone as fast as it had come. It was all making me so confused.

Instead of actually going to bed I crawled out the window and jumped to the ground. I needed to clear my head.

~Damon~

"So any plans here genius?" Stefan asked

"As a matter of fact…no." I said "It's not like we can go and drag her right back here. If anything we would be crispy critters if we tried."

"You wouldn't" Elena said looking at me

"What makes you say that?" Stefan asked

"Yeah why would you assume that exactly?" I asked

"Well apparently she wants you dead but not as quickly as the rest of us. I mean come on if you had a huge vendetta that even though it's all a hoax and she's the lamb caught in between two lions." Elena said

"Lamb and two lions?" Stefan questioned

"Yeah whoever has been using and us where she's caught in the middle." Elena explained

Stefan gave a nod.

"On another note if we even by some miracle get Bonnie her memories back we have the big bad which might I add I'm sick of them trying to take my place we have to figure out what he, she, it or even they want with her since we haven't heard one word about who's using her and for what reason." I said

No one said anything for a few moments.

"Well then I guess I'd better go find that witch of ours since no one is saying anything." I said breaking the silence

Getting up I grabbed my jacket on the way out the door.

"Okay Damon if you were a witch who's completely clueless where would you go?" I mumbled to myself as I walked down the sidewalk

After a few more steps I looked to see if anyone was around then took up a different form. It would be easier to cover more ground from the air anyways.

~Bonnie~

Walking down the sidewalk I looked around. It felt familiar but unknown at the same time. I am at the point where I feel deeply confused. With all of these flashes of what felt like memories it made me wonder what was real.

"I could help you with that." I heard making me jump

I turned around to see a dark figure underneath a nearby tree. As he came out I saw it was Damon. I took a step back and started to feel my heart accelerating. I wanted to crush his throat in but at the same time I wanted to know what it was like to have his lips on mine. I didn't want it to be just a flash in my mind.

"Wow you're not killing me like you said you would. How surprising." He said sarcastically

Then staring him down I watched as he hit the ground clutching his head. Then I let go of the hold. He looked up at me with hatred.

"You know believe it or not I'm here to help you Bonnie. But you're making that really hard." He said as he stood

He towered over me but I stood my ground not backing an inch. I felt a little nervous though.

"Oooo so scary. What are you going to do huh? Kill me again?" I smarted off

"I didn't kill you!" he yelled

"Right." I said rolling my eyes

"You know what? I don't even care. And whether you want to or not you're coming with me."

"Excu-"

Before I even had a chance to argue he grabbed me around the waist and tossed me over his shoulder. Everything else was like a blur sort of. Then all of the sudden he stopped and tossed me off of his shoulder. I landed on my ass in the cold wet grass.

"Ow that hurt you jackass." I hissed as I got up

"Look." He said

He pointed behind me but wouldn't look. I turned around and gasped as I saw three tombstones one of which was my own.

"No." I mumbled backing away

"Bonnie I'm sorry but you know of all people I would never lie to you. As a matter of fact you tell me to shut the hell up more often than not because I'm too honest." He said his eyes now softening upon meeting mine.

"You're lying." I said

"Would I lie about this?"

And before I even had a chance to back away he grabbed me around the waist and kissed me. I shoved him away and slapped him across the face. He laughed as he rubbed his cheek.

"You son of a ahhhhhh!" I screamed hitting my knees as a sharp pain hit my skull like a chisel

"Bonnie!" he yelled rushing to my side

So many things rushed through my mind at once. My eyes watered from the migraine feeling throbbing in my head. Then it all just stopped.

"Okay that really hurt." I said trying to get up but feeling wobbly

Damon helped me up. Looking down at the three tombstones I felt my eyes get really big.

"You have got to be shitting me." I mumbled "I mean for a second I wondered but whoa. I really am dead. Well I'm not dead if I'm here but then maybe it's a dream."

Damon spun me to face him.

"You are definitely not dreaming." He said then he kissed me

"Mmm not dreaming." I said smiling as our lips parted

Then I looked around and my heart felt heavy.

"Damon…I-" I started

"Don't we're both alive now…or as alive as we can expect."

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling confused

"When you died so did I." he said

For a minute I thought he was lying but looking in his eyes I knew he was totally serious.

"You died?" I said feeling tears ready to fall

"We're both here now so it's our second chance." He said caressing my cheek

"Look Damon we need to talk." I said still remembering the things Blair had told me about


	8. We Won't Fade

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed my story or stories. I'm really grateful and I figured I would put up the next chapter for yas(:**

~Bonnie~

"You're sure?" Stefan asked

"Stefan I had a memory lapse not an idiot lapse." I replied

I looked at Damon who seemed to be biting back a grin.

"Look if we stop her from bringing her brother back which we all had fun with we don't stay and if we don't who knows how ugly that'll get." I added

"Then what do we do?" Damon asked

"I am not letting you guys go again so you can forget that." Elena blurted

She looked ready to fall apart. At the same time I was feeling annoyed that she just didn't understand the situation.

"So you would rather all hell break loose yet again and we all die together?" I suggested

"Bonnie you don't know what I've been through!" she yelled at me

"Oh I think your wrists say it all miss drama queen." I said sarcastically

"Bonnie enough." Stefan said in a low voice

"Are you kidding me? She's being impossible. She can't have everything. No one can." I said

"Okay new plan." Damon said "How about we start with sleep because if we don't it's a sure thing there'll be a cat fight. And as entertaining as it would be it would be one that I don't think many would come back from."

"Whatever." I muttered not looking at Elena

Getting up I headed toward the stairs.

"Bon-"I heard her start

I just pretended that I didn't hear her and went upstairs.

I walked into the first bedroom I saw and I looked to be Elena's. I closed the bedroom door behind me and slid down against the door. My head fell into my hands as tears poured down my cheeks. It hurt so much knowing that just as easily we were given our lives back that they could be taken away. My head bolted up to the realization that Blair still thought I was her toy. If I didn't go back there'd be even more trouble.

"Crap." I muttered to myself

Opening the window across the way I jumped out hitting the ground easily. Looking both ways I started walking.

"Going somewhere?"

I looked behind me to see Tyler sitting on the porch and Damon standing in the shadows of the trees.

"As a matter of fact yes. And are you two friends all of the sudden?" I asked

"Why would I be friends with a dog? Especially one with fleas like him." Damon asked

Tyler scoffed at the remark. I gave no answer. Instead I just stood there looking at him. Taking every inch so I couldn't miss anything. It would be a while before I was able to see him that's for sure.

"Always in denial." I said grinning

"Like I was with you." He said softly taking a step toward me

He reached out and caressed my cheek. The touch was just as I remembered. It sucked me in and I didn't want to leave it.

"You can't go."

"I can and have to or else she'll know. The best thing for me to do is keep up pretenses." I said

He wanted to protest but then Stefan came outside.

"Let her go. She's right." he said

Though when he said it, I knew by the crack in his voice he didn't like the idea. Damon dropped his hand from my cheek and looked away from me. Turning away from him I walked down the street letting the night take me over.

~Damon~

"Damon-"Stefan started

"I wouldn't." Tyler interjected stopping him which was a good idea being I wasn't in the mood for a pep talk

With that I heard Stefan sigh and go back inside. Then I heard Tyler getting up.

"I can keep an eye on her." he said

"And how would you do that?"

"Well last week was a full moon and there was this huge mansion that was in the Old Wood. I caught a glimpse and I'm sure that's where they are." He said

"You get caught you're in your own trouble and I'm not getting you out."

"I get it." he said

Then I watched him start walking off in the direction Bonnie had gone. For a moment he looked up at the night sky at the moon. The kid wasn't as aggressive as he once had been but I wouldn't get into a fight with him. He left scars and they weren't pretty ones. At least now his intentions seemed to be better than before. There was even the possibility they were better than mine.

I turned and went back inside to see Stefan sitting on the couch.

"Where's Elena?" I asked

"Upstairs in her room."

I just nodded.

"Bonnie didn't need to be like that Damon." Stefan said still not looking at me

"Yes she did and you know it. That little princess up there needs to understand that there aren't always happy endings. Though I have a feeling we're fighting for this one." I said

"Looking back now I don't think I would've seen this coming." Stefan said "We were supposed to be dead centuries ago and now look at us. We're hanging by a thread."

"It's nothing new little brother."I said

He knew I was right because on some level we were always hanging by a thread.

~Bonnie~

Walking up to the house I heard the cracking of branches behind me.

"Okay if you prefer to not be crispy come out." I ordered ready to hit anything that threatened me

Tyler peeked out with hands raised.

"You've got to be kidding me. Did you get lost or something?" I hissed

"Actually if things get ugly I'm supposed to drag you out." He said

"Then stay in the bushes and no coming out." I said

Turning to go into the house I stopped then looked back at Tyler grinning.

"What ever you have planned no. I am not doing it." he said backing away

"You follow you get dragged along for the ride." I said grabbing him

I swung open the double doors with the simple movement of my hand and shoved Tyler inside. Blair was coming downstairs to see what was going on.

"Care to explain?" she asked

My heart was pounding hoping she'd buy what I was about to say.

"Just went out for some fun." I said

Tyler glared up at me growling.

"You brought a werewolf? Those things are unpredictable." She said warily

"But I always wanted a puppy." I pouted

"Fine but you deal with it because I'll be damned if I get near it."

She turned and head into the kitchen. Tyler had a skeptical look about her problem with werewolves. I just flung him backwards.

"Ow! Just because you're a witch here doesn't mean you need to be a bitch." He spat

With that I hit him across the face with a little power behind it knocking him out.

"I can't have you awake or you'll screw things up." I muttered

Then I turned and walked into the kitchen. Blair was digging into some ice cream.

"Do you think I could bug you to help me drag him down to the cellar?"

"Nope. We have people for that." She said

"Good. I'm sick of doing everything myself." I chuckled

Then as if on command two people walked in. it was hard not to freak seeing as one of them was Caroline.

"Well? Don't just stand there put the dog in the cellar." Blair shouted at them

They both just flinched as if they had been whipped. Then they turned and hurried out of the room doing what she said.

"With that done I think this calls for sleep." I said stretching

"Good because next month is the eclipse and it's time to get ready." She said setting the ice cream container down

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"You okay?" she asked

"Yeah just wiped out. Why?" I said sighing

"You just seem different."

"Sorry I seem to be enjoying myself." I said smirking

"Bonnie you are quite the chaotic one." She said

I turned and head up the stairs. Letting out the breath I had been holding in for the past half an hour I went into my room and froze.

"Now you I know aren't real."

"You would be right about that." Meredith said

"Then leave." I ordered feeling my heart accelerate

"Okay but when you need me I'll be right here." she said smiling as she pointed to her heart

Then like that she was gone. Laying back on my bed I just closed my eyes. Mumbling a few words to myself that I remembered from my grams grimoire. It wasn't long before I soon felt someone lay beside me. It worked. The spell actually worked and he was here.

"Do I have to do this?" I asked

"Hey you decided before any of us had a chance to argue." Damon said

"Ugh I hate this."

"Well that's the curse we all bare little powerful witch."

"If I could get rid of it all I think I would. Hell I think I would make it so we would never have met. Maybe that way there wouldn't have been any trouble." I said

"I think you just would've been dead sooner."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically

"Just being honest." He said "Plus how did you manage to poof me here?"

"Because I'm a little powerful witch and a spell that I had tried before that never worked." I said grinning

He smiled back to me.

"You can't stay long." I mumbled

My eyelids were getting heavier as I became more tired. My powers wore me out more and more now.

"I know. Just a little longer." He whispered

I felt him pull me closer. I just turned over so I was lying on his chest. He just held for the night. It didn't feel as if I had fallen asleep. I was awake but at the same time I was in a dreamless sleep state.

"We won't fade." He whispered


	9. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**For everyone who's reviewed I'm giving out big hugs! I'm very thankful for the reviews. But now here's the next chapter for you. **

~Bonnie~

When I woke up the bed was empty. For a few moments I just sat there in the quietness of my room. Then getting up I went into the bathroom to get a shower.

I turned on the hot water and let the bathroom steam up. As I pulled my shirt up over my head I noticed a scar inches above my belly button. Rubbing my fingers over it, the memories came back of the whole event. My eyes began to water a little thinking about it. Wiping them I shed the rest of my clothes and got into the shower.

The water didn't feel hot enough even though it scalded my skin making it turn a deep red. It just felt as if I was dirty but no matter what I wasn't coming clean. After the shower I brushed my hair out. I hadn't even realized it had gotten so long but then again the perm was coming out too. Looking at myself in the mirror I didn't mind the hair. It kind of framed my face even.

I put on a navy blue tank top with a black shirt on top with jeans. As I headed out of my room I grabbed my stiletto boots.

I could smell bacon as I got down there. Blair was at the stove and there were three different frying pans on the stove.

"Hungry?" she asked

"I have a feeling that I don't have a choice but to say yes." I said as I sat down

She chuckled a little then went back to cooking. While she had her back turned I grabbed multiple helpings of bacon and eggs she had already cooked up. Then after putting some toast on it I mumbled something real quick and watched the plate vanish. I hope it ended up in the right destination.

I'd have to go see for myself in a few hours.

"Today you need to make sure your dog is locked up. Especially when the eclipse comes around."

"Why? He's not exactly the biggest threat." I said

"Because when the eclipse happens it'll be a full moon that's why."

I looked at her skeptically.

"Blair he's just an animal alright? So relax."

"To you yes to me not so much since he could single handedly mess everything up and put you back in your grave."

"Okay okay I'll keep him locked up. I'll actually do it now since you're huffing about it." I said

Sliding from the table I headed down into the cellar to see Tyler sitting against the wall eating from the plate I sent down.

"Good to know you got that." I said

He jumped a little then stood up.

"Can I go now?" he asked "I'm not so good with small spaces."

"Then you're not going to like the fact that I have to chain you up."

"You are not even going to try." He said starting to get defensive

"Look I'm not even going lock them. So if you're needed you can break out easily." I said

He thought about for a minute.

"She has a real problem with werewolves." I added

"Fine." He said

"Hey Tyler?"

He looked back at me.

"Thanks." I said

He just nodded then sat back down and finished up his plate. Afterwards I put the chains on and went back upstairs. By then Blair had completely abandoned the kitchen fiasco. As a matter of fact I didn't see her anywhere. Shrugging it off I put on my boots and headed out the door.

I made sure that no one was following me as I went to the cemetery. I went there because I wanted to see my old friends. The ones who didn't get the chance to come back like us. It gave me a chance to clear my head.

I sat down in front of their grave stones.

"For some reason it would be nice to have you two here. you might not of had any real ability like being a vampire or anything like that but you made it easier to stand upright on my own two feet." I said

I felt a tear run down my own cheek as I remembered everything great about Meredith and Matt. Them just being there made things fell not so bad and I if could take back their deaths and give my own I would do it.

"Hey."

I turned to see Damon leaning against a tree. He wasn't looking directly at me. the look in his eyes was a guilty look and I knew the feeling all too well.

"Hey." I said back as I stood back up

"You alright?" he asked

"Are you seriously asking me that?" I asked

"Stupid question got it." he said

I just nodded and bit my lip to stop myself from saying something sarcastic. I just walked past him further into the graveyard.

"So how did you get away from the Blair witch project?" he asked

"I didn't she ditched me."

"Lucky us."

"I don't know about that. The eclipse is next month during the full moon. Plus she has a real big problem with werewolves so I have Tyler locked up in the cellar."

"Werewolves really?" he asked

"Yeah and I think I know what she is…" I said trailing off

I was thinking back to when grams had me studying up on the different things she had run across in her younger years.

"Something about shadow people." I muttered

"Shadow walkers." Damon said

"Yeah exactly. Everything about them no matter how good they try to be is dark. Every single intention is dark and meant for a single purpose." I said as if reciting one of my grams journals "We were brought back because there's something more than her brother that she wants."

"You sure about that?" he asked

"Very." I said simply

I stopped in my tracks to think some more.

"She doesn't have enough power." I said like a light bulb went off in my head

"What?" Damon said

I could tell he was beyond confused.

"That's why she brought me back. She can't bring back her brother without me. not to mention I'm the one who killed him."

"Okay that makes a little sense." He said

I smirked.

"I'm sure it does." I said sarcastically

He grabbed my hand taking me in his arms.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you. How much I don't want to let go." He said

His eyes met mine. A year ago I would've looked up into them and shivered because of how cold they were but he didn't look at me like that anymore. Then again I'm not sure he ever looked at me like that.

~Damon~

After I had said that she propelled me backwards. Sitting up I shook my head and looked up at her. her eyes went dark and everything had changed. Unless she was pretending and I couldn't tell anymore. getting up I went to charge at her but she just held her hand and flung me aside.

"You honestly think I don't know how to play your game? It was so easy and now I'm going to take my time." She said

Her dark expression didn't waver once.

"Bonnie-"

"Oh are you going to tell me that you weren't the one who tried to kill me? I've heard that one before." She hissed

"I see you two have had another run in." said another female voice

It must've been Blair. In that moment everything came together and I understood.

"Just trying to get her to remember what really happened." I said

"But she does remember. You killed her and she has every reason to have her revenge. Especially on the one who claimed to have loved her." Blair said

She then turned to Bonnie.

"I'll let you two be alone. You probably have all sorts of fun activities planned just for him."

The familiar smile of hers almost came out. I just closed my eyes because I didn't want to feel any pain of any sort.

"Oh I have many ideas." Bonnie said coyly

Then all the sudden I felt a set of hands on my chest moving down ward.

"Ideas that just might blow your mind." I heard whispered in my ear

Then all of the sudden her lips brushed roughly against mine into the heated kiss I had missed and craved so much.


	10. Sooner Than Planned

~Bonnie~

We parted quickly not long after our moments of bliss. They felt so short but it was nice to have a part of him instead of not having him at all. Walking back to the estate I heard yelling coming from inside the house. Running inside I saw Blair had a death grip on Tyler's throat and was ready to break it.

"You will not stop me!" she yelled

"Blair stop!" I screamed

She looked at me then let go. Tyler dropped to the floor choking for breath.

"Your heart is too big Bonnie. You show too much mercy." She said

Then she stormed off upstairs. I rushed over to help Tyler up but he just shoved away my hand.

"If you don't let me go soon I am dragging both our asses out of here." he said

"Tyler we only have to survive the next few weeks." I said

"Bonnie I changed in a few weeks."

"Exactly." I said smiling

"I'm confused." He said

"We have a plan and you're a big part of it. So just be patient. I know it isn't your strong suit but just try." I said

He only nodded then headed for the cellar to lock himself up. I felt guilty for shoving him into this situation. I walked back out onto to porch and sat down on the steps. Things were becoming increasingly hard and I was becoming more and more frustrated with myself.

"Having a good time?"

"IF I wanted to talk to my mind I would've brought Matt out." I muttered

"Ouch that hurt Bon." Meredith said

"Yeah well you always have to state the obvious and the truth and sometimes that hurts."

"I'm just here to comfort you since you seem to need it."

"I don't anything. What I need is a clear mind and conscience." I said

"Your wish is my command." She said

Then like that she was gone and everything in my mind that worried had vanished. After a few minutes the silence all around me became too loud and I was begging to be thinking about something. There was no sound, not even crickets to disturb the silence and it bothered me to no end. Because in any horror movie that was the point before someone was killed or it was before the climax.

Before I could let that happen I got up and went back inside and headed up to my room. Jumping onto my bed I pulled out my grams grimoire from under the bed. I opened it up from where I left off. It was like reading my favorite book and I missed looking through it. I flipped through it using my mind.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep on the book. The sleep was dreamless and dark. There absolutely nothing.

"Bonnie." Someone whispered

"Mmm."I groaned groggily

"Bonnie wake up."

Opening my eyes I saw Stefan crouched down beside my bedside.

"Take this."

"Okay." I mumbled

Taking what he held out in front of him I turned over and fell back asleep.

When I woke up I noticed something in my hand. Looking down at it I saw it was a picture of all of us. it made me smile. It was reassuring knowing that I still had friends behind me. turning it over there was writing on it.

**You're not alone there is more to this I know. You will make it out. You will live to tell.**

** -Soasin**

**They're good words to live by I'm sure of it.**

The words were on repeat in my head. Turning the picture back over I looked over it again. My fingers rubbed over Meredith and Matt.

"I wish you here." I whispered as a tear fell onto the picture

"Bonnie?" I heard outside my door

I quickly shove the picture under my pillow and wiped my eyes. Getting up I got dressed and opened the door. Blair walking and plopped herself on my bed.

"So how'd you sleep?"

"Unsure." I said as I brushed my hair

"Unsure?"

"Yeah it was dreamless." I said

"Ah that explains it." she said

I smirked a little then headed for the door and gestured for her to go. She got up and I followed her out.

"So what shall we do today?" I asked

"Don't feel like sitting around the house?"

"Not so much." I said

"Alright we can go stir up trouble then."

"Sounds like a plan." I said mischievously

She gave me a questioning look. But I just shrugged it off as if it were nothing. I had a feeling she knew something but I had to act like she didn't. It was either that or attack and make sure she died instead of me and then watch as I faded. In any case though I knew what we had planned wouldn't go as planned. Nothing ever did so I needed to be prepared in advance.

Mumbling something under my breath I felt stronger and faster in my body. It was the first spell I thought of.

Looking over at Blair I searched for a secret door into mind and when I found one and snuck I found nothing. In actuality there was nothing but trust in there. She had no doubt in her mind that my mind was still poisoned and not only that but she had found out the eclipse was sooner than planned.

"Great." I muttered

"Hmm?" Blair said

"Nothing. I was just thinking about the ridiculous things in life." I replied

**Sorry the chapter is short but I assure you the next one will be longer.**


	11. Looking Back Now We'd Die Laughing

~Damon~

I just watched as she paced back and forth in Elena's living room. It was hypnotizing to be honest.

"So you're sure it's next week then?" Stefan asked

"Yes Stefan I went mind searching. Tyler should still be able to change though on a more volunteering basis since the eclipse has some mystical use for the supernatural." She replied

"Okay and do you know where it will be done?"

"Probably where we killed Flinx which would be back at the tomb." She answered

She had a perplexed look on her face as if she were still trying to work out some kinks.

"Stop That Bonnie please." Tyler pleaded

"Sorry." she mumbled then took a seat beside me

Pulling her onto my lap she giggled a little then just laid back against me.

"We haven't even figured out what we're going to do yet." Elena said

"We let her do it." I said

"What? No." I said

What is she thinking? Does she seriously want to repeat history?

"She's right." Stefan said

"Okay apparently you two are the same wavelength here. Care to share?" I asked with a bit of sarcasm

"We need to let her follow through if we don't want to end up back in the ground or just dust in the wind." Bonnie said

"Well then that brings back her brother which only adds to our problems." I said

"Then we better not split up this time." She said

There was no arguing with this woman let alone saying no to her. She seemed determined and so did my brother. Did they have a death wish? There had to be another way around all of this.

"There isn't." she said

"Isn't what?" I asked confused

"Another way around. I looked through numerous books." She said

"It's not nice reading people's thoughts." I said with a sly grin

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you? You do it more often than me." she said

She smiled that smile that always made me crumble within. I just hoped nobody else noticed.

"You have any spells that will help us?" Stefan asked

She turned her attention his way again.

"I've been working on a few." She said "But I'll just keep that a surprise. Heck I even have something for Elena that will give her what a vampire has without the whole bloodlust dead vampire thing."

Stefan nodded and he actually looked impressed. Then again who couldn't be impressed by her? She was the match to my confidence. She was the challenge of my life that never ceased to degrade me. she was the power I craved and I didn't have to share her with anyone.

~Bonnie~

It was starting to get late out and the sun was setting.

"Tyler we need to go and I mean now." I urged

"Just do that poof thing you did the other morning with the food." He said lazily

"I can't. That was only an experiment and I haven't tried it with living things. So unless you want to chance body parts or organs landing in different places get a move on." I hissed

"We'll see you in a week." he said then headed out the door fast

Running out behind him I took one look behind me then turned and followed Tyler. We wouldn't come back. The next time I would see Damon would be then and I hoped it wouldn't be the last time.

When we finely got back to the house we both froze. Blair was leaning against the stair banister.

"Well this is…interesting."

Oh shit, I thought. I'd just blown everything.

"I took him for a walk?" I tried

Tyler just hit his forehead with a do'h movement.

"I know you have your real memories back." She said "But if you want to play with dogs you can sleep with them."

Then all of the sudden I felt a set of arms grab a hold of me from behind. Mumbling something under my breath the servant screamed loudly as her palms received a third degree burn. Looking I saw it was Caroline I had down it to. I wanted to turn and run but the front doors slammed shut.

"Get into the cellar or so help me I will kill that vampire you failed to." She growled

The lights in the room flickered until one actually busted.

"Let's go." Tyler said taking my hand

Letting him he led us downstairs.

"Lock them up." Blair ordered the servants

I heard their feet pad down behind us. When I looked at Caroline she didn't seem too happy.

"I didn't know it was you." I tried

She didn't respond. As she went to put the shackles on my wrists I grabbed a hold of her wrists making her flinch. I looked down at the bloody burns that would be infected within the next half an hour. Closing my eyes I searched through my mind for the right spell. Mumbling it under my breath I watched as a white light washed over her palms. Her eyes got really wide as it happened and when the light faded there were no traces of the burns. She looked up at me in disbelief.

"IT was an accident. I was just protecting myself. I'm sorry." I said looking into her eyes

She nodded and I could tell she understood. When she put on the shackles she leaned over.

"Be careful please…I don't want to lose my friend again." She whispered then I felt something cold slide down my shirt

Caroline hurried back upstairs. Tyler just looked at me curiously. I grabbed what she dropped down my shirt to find it was a tiny key. I smiled to myself. It was one of those times you were happy that Caroline Forbes was a sneaky little wench.

"Okay good now get us out." He said

"No Tyler. If we're going to be caught then we need to be caught. She knows we could break out if we feel like it. But we need to stay here. If not there's no chance we'll know what to do next."

"I hate it when you act all smart."

"I offered to tutor you back in high school but you it wasn't tutoring you wanted."

"Yeah and as you can tell I regret it." he hissed

I couldn't help but start to laugh. He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Just think back Tyler. It'll make you laugh trust me." I said still laughing

After a few moments he started laughing too. It was hilarious thinking about how much we didn't like each other then. And yet I still wondered how we came to be friends after everything.

"You were such a pig back then." I laughed

"Yeah well I wasn't the 8th grader." He retorted "Though I really did like Elena. I just never had that good way of showing it I guess."

"Hey just because I look young for my age doesn't mean it's a bad thing."

"No but it does make men think about cradle robbing."

And just like that we were both laughing yet again. It was funny looking back at the more normal part of our lives when everything was simpler. It made me miss it a lot. For the next few hours we talked about all of the memories. It wasn't like we had a lot of other options to think about. But it was better than thinking about how bad it would get soon. Sometimes we laughed and other times we cried but above all it surprised me and probably him that we would even being talking like we were best friends. I even told him a few things I hadn't ever told Elena. Which caught him by surprise because as everyone knew I was never able to keep secrets well. Tyler told me how the change worked and what it was like. The hours went by and we never stopped or even felt tired.


	12. Left Behind

~Damon~

"Something's wrong." I said as I paced back and forth

"Just because she hasn't checked in doesn't mean something's wrong." Stefan said

I just glared at him and his optimism.

"Just relax they're not stupid they know what they're doing." He added

"I know she's not stupid but the dog most definitely is." I spat

"Have you fed lately?" he asked

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Go feed." He ordered

"Since when do I listen to you?" I snapped

"Well if you would prefer to be weak when the eclipse comes then it's your choice I just thought you'd like to live through it." Stefan said

"Since when did you get sarcastic? Because to be honest it doesn't look good on you." I said

Then turning I walked out not letting answer.

~Bonnie~

"We're not seriously going to sit here for the next few days are we?" Tyler asked

"No you're not." Came a voice from the entrance

Blair was leaning in the doorway.

"How long did you think you could fool me?" she asked

"Well you were buying it pretty well but I guess as long as I could. You weren't all that smart to begin with." I said sarcastically

Tyler tried to hold back the smile. Blair came towards me and crouched down in front of me.

"You have to help me if you want to stay too. Just remember that." She said sternly

"Oh I know and right after that I have every intention of killing you." I said

She smirked.

"I knew there was a reason he liked you best." She said "You have that whole spunky attitude."

"I knew there was a reason I hated you. You have that whole skanky bitch thing." I said

Tyler's eyes went wide and he couldn't hold back any further from laughing. Blair hit me across the face and I retaliated with a kick across the face knocking her back. She looked up at me with nothing but pure hatred.

"I will kill you first." She hissed

"Promise?" I asked

She went back upstairs. I just slid the key from under my shirt and moved it so I could unlock the shackles being they were beginning to chafe my wrists. I then moved over to undo Tyler's.

"I do not think I have ever been this impressed." He said

"Yeah well most of it was just because I was scared." I said

"Really?"

"Really really." I said

He seemed surprised by the answer.

"You're used to the crying aren't you?"

"Well it's just since I've known you from high school you were the crier."

"Thank? But uhh when I'm beyond scared it kind of goes beyond that." I said

"Ah. And if it's any consolation I'm kind of scared too." he said "I have no idea what's going to happen when I change."

I stood and headed for the exit.

"You're going?"

"I planned on it." I answered

"But what if she's out there?"

"She doesn't have the juice to kill me. if she did she would've done it already." I said

"You're guessing aren't you?"

"Pretty much. So how about we make a break for it?" I asked

"Now or never."

Walking up the steps I paused before opening the door.

"What?" Tyler asked

"Get Caroline out of here okay?"

"Alright." he said

Opening the door we busted into the room quickly and Tyler ran off to find Caroline. Then Blair came into view in front of me.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked

"I had planned on it yeah."

She just nodded and stepped out of the way of the door. as I walked forward she hit me across the face then all of the sudden I felt a burning sensation all over my body.

~Tyler~

I found her in the kitchen and she seemed startled.

"We gotta go." I said

Taking her hand I ran out the back door into the woods. Not even thinking about Bonnie I only thought about what she told me.

*Get Caroline out.*

"What about Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed

"I'm sure she's already out. She's tougher than she looks." I said

But I know she didn't believe me.

After a few more moments of running Caroline started slowing down.

"We can't stop." I breathed

"Well if we don't my lungs will explode." She said

"We're nearly there anyways."

"Nearly where?" she asked

"Elena's."

"Why are we going there?"

"Why so many questions? I just rescued you and you can't shut up?" I said irritated

"Well sorry for feeling so damn confused." She huffed

"Look things will be explained when we get there. We just need to keep moving."

She nodded and started walking.

"Is she okay?" Caroline asked

"Who?"

"Elena. I know about the whole institution thing she went to and I meant to go and see her but I was afraid." She said

"She seems to be better but in all honesty I don't know. I'm not exactly her best friend." I answered

The rest of the walk was silent. When we got there Damon was on his feet instantly and Elena was hugging Caroline.

"Where is she?" Damon asked

"Bonnie? I thought she'd be here before us." I said

"Well she's not here." Damon snapped

Then turning around I headed right back out the door.

"Where are you going now?" Damon asked following

"I'm going back to get her. She's my friend or at least one of the closest things I have to one." I growled

"I'm coming with." He said nodding

I turned and started back to the estate. But when we got there it was completely empty. there was no sign of someone who lived here.

"Now what?" Damon asked

"If I had the answers I would gladly give them but seeing as I'm not an oracle and only a werewolf I don't have the answers." I said feeling impatient

He didn't say anything but the glare was enough. He just stormed out pass me. I didn't see where he went and didn't even try to keep up. What was the use?

So instead of going anywhere I just sat on the stairs not even bothering to move. There was no point. We had no idea where she'd be and if anything she could be dead already. So I just sat there.


	13. We're Still Here

~Bonnie~

"You didn't think I wouldn't be able to take you on did you?"

Opening my eyes the sky above me was spinning.

"What the-"

"Don't waste your breath." Blair said

Trying to move I couldn't. my hands had been tied behind my back.

"I'll make a deal with you." Blair said "You do this little ritual for me and I'll let your precious vampires live."

I looked up into her black eyes and felt the ropes come undone behind me. I stood up face to face with her. But she stood there un scared.

"I do this and I'm killing you and your brother." I said

"You can try."

"And believe me I will."

She just smiled.

"This is going to be fun." Blair said

Then all of the sudden it started to get dark.

"What's going on? It's in the middle of the afternoo-"but I didn't finish realizing it was the eclipse

I started to run but Blair grabbed me by the hair and yanked me backwards.

"You're not going anywhere." She snarled

Then all of the sudden a knife appeared in her hand and she sliced it across my palm then her own. Then she grasped my hand.

~Tyler~

Walking out of the estate I looked up at the darkening sky only to feel my gut wrench.

"No-" I breathed

Falling to the ground I felt my insides lurch as the change began to take place.

~Damon~

I didn't know where else to look. I was in the cemetery now thinking that maybe just maybe she would be near the tomb but I was becoming less sure of the whole situation. Sitting back on one of the graves everything started to grow darker. Looking up I saw the sun being covered by shadow.

"Bonnie…" I whispered

Getting up I saw a blur rush past me that looked to be some sort of animal.

"Tyler."

I followed behind him with the feeling that he knew where the shadow walker was. Then running right out into the area of the tomb I froze. Tyler was growling at the one called Blair who had a death grip on Bonnie's hand which had blood trickling from it. It tickled my senses.

"Have problems with blood?" she asked

I just glared. She looked at me terrified.

"Do it now." She yelled

Within the next second Tyler growled and jumped at both of them as the tomb began to open.

"Shit." I muttered

Moving quick I grabbed Bonnie from Blair letting Tyler rip her apart.

"You have to close the door." she said

"I can't. If I do we fade." I said taking her face into my hands

"Just trust me." she breathed

Then looking back at the door I saw a shadowy figure trying to make its way out but the doors weren't opened wide enough. Not only that but I heard growling too.

"Oh hell no." I growled knowing what the sound was

Getting up I set her gently on the ground and ran for the door. And as hard as I tried to close it wasn't strong enough. Not stopping the pushing became easier. Looking beside me I saw Stefan there working just as hard to close it.

"We're not strong enough." He grunted

"We are. Just push." I ordered

Then after a curdled scream I heard the snapping of a neck. Tyler looked over at us unsure of whether he should rip us apart or help. Then moving to the other door he pushed and I noticed Bonnie was beside him. why didn't I see her?

The shadowy figure screamed in agony as the doors finally closed and the eclipse passed. I slid down against the door.

"Well that was fun." Tyler said

"Oh yes I can definitely say that was the highlight of my year." Bonnie chimed in

"You alright?" I asked

"Just lost a little blood is all." She said "And guess what?"

"What?" I asked unsure of whether I should really care at this point

"We're still here."

I smirked and so did Stefan.

"Yeah I guess we are aren't we?" I said

~Bonnie~

We just sat there against the doors of the tomb going on and on about nothing.

"I hate this place." I muttered

"Yeah I think we all do." Tyler said

I elbowed him playfully in the arm. He just tousled my hair. Taking a look around I realized I was given a second chance and there was no way in hell I screwing it up. Not now not ever. I got what I wanted. We all did and that was good enough for us.

"Thank god you guys are okay." Elena said as she came running toward us

"We're as good as bruised people can be expected." I said

It was our moment of rejoicing.


	14. What Now?

**Alrighty there are those who wanted at least one more chapter so I grant you the epilogue (: lol I hope you like it.**

~Bonnie~

It had been years since we'd been here. and to be honest I didn't know why we were here. Damon just said we were going somewhere and didn't tell me where.

"Okay so you didn't tell me where we were going because it was Fell's Church?" I asked

"Exactly."

"Why?"

"You hate this place and I had to get you here somehow." He said simply

I just rolled my eyes.

"I saw that." He grumbled

"Good then you know I'm annoyed."

He chuckled a little then put his hand on my knee.

"We're going to have to talk about it sometime you know." He said

"Hey I gave you an ultimatum. If you want to change me then you better be sure to marry me." I said

"You can't shove that onto my shoulders. That isn't fair." He protested

"And me being turned into a vampire to live for all eternity is?"

He sighed and just shook his head. The rest of the drive was quiet. We had been arguing about the whole changing me into a vampire issue a lot lately.

Pulling up to large house I got up and just tilted my head to the side.

"Isn't this where-"

"Yes." He said interrupting my question

"When did it get rebuilt?" I asked looking up at what looked like the newly built boarding house

"About two years after we left." Damon replied

I just nodded. Damon took my hand and led me up towards the door.

"Why are we here? I still don't get it." I huffed

He didn't answer. And before we could even bother to knock the door opened and Elena came out all ecstatic like. A huge wave of surprise came over me along with confusion.

"It's so good to see you."

"Uh yeah it's good to see you too Elena but uh what am I doing here?"

"He didn't tell you?" she asked

I shook my head no. then she turned and glared at him.

"Well I was not going to get married without my maid of honor."

Trying to take it all in I breathed deeply. I ran my hands down my face feeling utterly ridiculous and jealous at the same time. Then looking from Elena to Damon then back I attempted the best smile I could and walked inside. I froze about halfway down the hall and went back to the doorway.

"Don't forget to invite him inside." I mumbled

"He doesn't even have to worry about it. The owners of the house are no longer living." She said

Even more she was smiling about it. Could I feel more annoyed at this point? She's a freaking vampire. Am I the only one in the dark? When I left I didn't expect to be left in the dark by my friends.

"Joy." I said which probably came out in more like a sarcastic tone.

Turning I walked into the kitchen. I was extremely hungry from the long drive. I found Stefan sitting in there and he looked like he was ready to laugh.

"I take you heard the conversation?" I asked

"A little." He said

"I'm so hungry…" I groaned

He chuckled then turned and started pulling out a few frying pans.

"Thank goodness you know how to cook. Because I don't." I said

"So how are things with you two?" Stefan asked

"Good I guess." I said

"Guessing?" he questioned

"He wants to change me but I don't want that if there's a chance he might-"

"Bonnie I am very sure and beyond sure that he won't find better. I mean he did die for you once." Stefan said

"I know." I said in a low voice "But it doesn't mean that it won't change."

"Don't be afraid."

"I'm always afraid. I love him and if I wasn't afraid I would question that." I said

Stefan turned and slid a plate full of all my favorite foods in front of me. It all smelled so good I didn't know where to start.

"Is that the only thing you're afraid about?" he asked

I looked up at him confused.

"Yeah I'm sure. Unless there's something you know that I don't." I said

He just shook his head and put his hands up in surrender.

"So this is where you two ran off to."

I turned to see Elena and Damon walk in. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I was hungry." I said simply

Stefan smirked.

"So little brother which room is ours if we're forced to be here." Damon asked

"Upstairs third door on the right." Stefan replied

Then Damon pulled me backwards off the chair. He then threw me over his shoulder.

"Damon! Put me down!" I shrieked

But he just kept walking as if he didn't hear me. Making our way down the hall he set me on my feet right outside our door. He pressed me up against the wall.

"fine." He said

"Fine?"

"You win."

I smiled and so did he.

"Yet you sound so enthusiastic about it." I said sarcastically

"I'm more than enthusiastic." He said

He leaned in brushing his lips across mine into a kiss. Then he pulled away, his eyes taking my own.

"There isn't anybody I'd rather be with." He said in nearly a whisper

"Good." I said

He smiled the charming smile that had caught me from the beginning. Opening the door I pulled him inside with me.

~Tyler~

Pulling up to the house I took a deep breath.

"Relax I'm sure if they wanted to crucify you they would've done it years ago." Caroline said

I growled under my breath. There was no one more annoying or self centered I couldn't stand more than her. But looking at her I knew there was no one more understanding and caring than her and that's why I fell for her. I squeezed her hand gently as I looked down at the large scar on her arm. Looking at it the memory came to me all over again and I was so surprised she didn't leave when it happened. Instead she stayed. She said she wanted to.

"We should get inside." She said

I just nodded in agreement and got up. heading up to the door Caroline took my hand. It opened before we had a chance to knock.

"Finally." Stefan said

"Finally? You know we only came because it would be rude not to except." Caroline said

He just laughed and stepped aside so we could come in.

"Sorry we couldn't have come earlier this afternoon. The drive was extremely long." I said

"It's alright we'll all catch up tomorrow. Your room is upstairs first door on the left." Stefan said

Nodding I turned and headed toward the stairs. I could hear Caroline behind me muttering. She never shuts up. I just rolled my eyes. As we got to our room she stopped.

"Have been hearing anything I say?" she asked

I took her face in my hands and smiled.

"Yes I have you were saying how much you can't live without me and how annoying you are." I said

"I was no-"

But before letting her finish I kissed her. that'll shut her up, I thought.

~Bonnie~

I was sitting in a living room but I felt completely lost. What was I doing here?

"Are you afraid?"

I looked down to a little girl looking up at me curiously.

"Why would I be afraid?" I asked

"Because of me." she replied

Then like that she was gone.

I bolted upright in bed in a cold sweat. Rubbing my forehead I looked over at a sleeping Damon who just rolled over. Pushing the covers back I slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Splashing water on my face I looked at myself in the mirror. Then my stomach lurched all of the sudden and the next thing I knew I was leaning over the toilet as my stomach decided to throw up.

Then pulling away from the porcelain bowl I wiped my mouth and leaned against the wall. After a few moments of collecting myself I stood and walked back out.

"You alright?" Damon asked groggily

"Yeah just go back to sleep." I said as I slid back under the covers with him

I felt him put his arm around me and pull me close. It took me hours to get back to sleep but even as I slept it felt like I wasn't.

The sun blinded me as I woke. I could feel Damon's breath on the back of my neck. Moving to get up he pulled me back onto the bed.

"I didn't say you could get up." he growled

"Oh? And who says I listen?" I asked

Then all of the sudden I felt him nuzzle into my neck playfully biting me.

"Okay okay you win." I giggled

"I always win." he said grinning

I turned to face him.

"You alright?" he asked

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know."

"We should probably get dressed. Elena's big day would be big if we weren't there." I said changing the subject

"Of course." He groaned as he fell back on the pillows

After about fifteen minutes of attempting to get dressed then finally succeeding we went downstairs and joined the other in the kitchen.

"Well look who it is?" Tyler said standing to give me a hug

After his massive hug that could've squeezed my entrails out I sat down next to Caroline.

"You know I've been wondering…Does he still bark in his sleep Caroline?" I asked

Tyler just stuck his tongue out.

"That and growl." Caroline said laughing

"Something's don't change." I said as I shook my head

The morning went on with the usual banter. But it felt as if it were far away and that I wasn't really here. getting up I walked out the front door. it started to feel as if I couldn't breathe.

"Bonnie…"

I turned to see Elena and she had a worried look on her face. I just smiled.

"Let's go get the most beautiful bride the world has ever seen dressed." I said

Then I took her hand and started to lead her upstairs. I heard Caroline following.

And about two hours later I stood there holding Caroline's hand as we watched Elena walk up the same aisle her parents did. I smiled to myself as I watched them and looking back down the aisle I could've sworn I saw Meredith and Matt standing by the doorway smiling. I looked back at Elena then down the aisle but they were gone. Dropping the flowers in my hand I rushed down the aisle out the door to the street. Looking up and down the street I didn't see them.

"Bonnie…" I turned around to see Meredith standing there

"Let me guess… in my head?"

"Not exactly. Then again I'm sure you don't know how hard it was to find a way to see this." she said

"Try extremely hard."

I turned to see Matt. I felt tears breach my cheeks upon seeing him.

"I miss you guys so much." I sobbed

He walked up to me taking me in his arms.

"I know." He whispered

I didn't know how he was holding me and I didn't care. They were here and that's what mattered.

"Is it permanent?" I asked

"Not exactly."

"I can make it permanent."

"We don't want you dead though Bonnie. Because bringing someone back from the dead isn't easy and I can tell you it would be harder to bring back two people." She said

"But not impossible." I said

"Bonnie…"

"I won't give up. You had something taken from you and I'll get it back." I said

They both looked at me.

"Bon-"

I turned to see Damon standing there frozen.

"Are you two real?" he asked

"Do we look real?" Meredith asked

"A bit too real."

"Well then I think that means we're real." Matt said

Meredith smirked. Damon just glared.

"Don't worry though. It's not like it's a permanent thing. We're just here to see Elena on her wedding day." Meredith said

"How'd you do it?"

"We made a deal and don't regret it." Matt said

"A deal?" I asked

Matt turned to me and his blue eyes captured mine.

"To see you and touch you one more time. It was worth it." he said

I didn't know what to say to that.

"Bonnie." Meredith said snapping me out of it. "There isn't much more time left. Just tell Elena we're happy for her and we love you all…well most of you."

I couldn't register it all at once and when I finally found words to speak they were gone.

**I hope you liked it and if you could, please leave a review and tell me what you thought good or bad. Thanks for reading the sequel it makes me happy that a lot of people liked it. lots of hugs for everyone. Kisses for those who ask.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okytay this is my authors note about me finishing this trilogy. Granted I had no plans on there being any sequel but I got plenty of great feedback for them so now to start the next chapter I'll need help. I need help choosing a title so I have a poll going on choices that I have. So please vote on the poll!**

**-Lots of love from Midnight**


End file.
